noire76fandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Sweet Rush!
Pretty Cure Sweet Rush! is the third fanseries by Noire76. It succeeds Pretty Cure Harvestation on February 3, 2019 and precedes Pretty Cure Turbo Boost on February 2, 2020. The theme is sweets, candy, and ice cream. Plot Three lifelong friends, Vanille Reinhardt, Coco Keene, and Oranda Ichigo were eating ice cream after school in the Sweet Rush Confectionery Stop when an evil monster called Icky attacked. Their hearts made the Candy Mixer glow and a candy cane fairy named Cane came out, and the fairy told Vanille, Coco, and Ichigo transform into Cure Vanilla, Chocolate, and Strawberry Ice Cream. They defeat the Icky, and Cane gave them another goal, to find the Candy Jewels before the Unsweetened to repair Candy Land and to find the other Cures to help the three. Characters Pretty Cures [[Vanille Reinhardt|'Vanille Reinhardt']] / Cure Vanilla Voiced By: Ayaka Ōhashi Intro: The white colored ice cream, Cure Vanilla! Attack: Vanilla Avalanche Item: Candy Cane Rod Vanille is the first of the Neapolitan Three and a strong, beautiful, kind 14 year old girl who goes out of her way to make people smile and laugh. She pushes herself a lot, even staying up late to finish homework that she is tired, but she does what it takes to get the job done. She goes to Confectionapolis High School and she is on the basketball club. Her dream is to travel the world making ice cream and making people happy. In civilian form, her hair is dark blonde and straight with a ponytail and a blue hairbow, and her eyes are silver. As Cure Vanilla, Her hair turns white and her ponytail grows, and her eyes turn blue. Her alter-ego is Cure Vanilla, she represents vanilla ice cream, and her theme color is White. [[Coco Keene|'Coco Keene']] / Cure Chocolate Voiced By: Chihiro Kawakami Intro: The brown colored ice cream, Cure Chocolate! Attack: Chocolate Syrup Item: Candy Cane Rod Coco is the second of the Neapolitan Three. She is a super talented and intelligent 15 year old girl. She is like a walking, talking encyclopedia when it comes to sweets. Her father took her on a trip to the chocolate factory downtown and she tasted every kind of chocolate they had, and ever since, she dreams of making food and opening her own restaurant, and when she met the mayor of Confectionapolis, Candy Robinson, who owns the Sweet Rush Confectionery Stop, she got better. She goes to Confectionapolis High School and she is also on the basketball club. In civilian form, her hair is dark brown and curly with braids and a orange hairbow, and her eyes are brown. As Cure Chocolate, Her hair turns to a lighter brown with light orange highlights and loses her hairbow and her eyes stay brown. Her alter-ego is Cure Chocolate, she represents chocolate ice cream, and her theme color is Brown. [[Ichigo Oranda|'Ichigo Oranda']] / Cure Strawberry Voiced By: Yui Horie Intro: The pink colored ice cream, Cure Strawberry! Attack: Strawberry Sherbet Item: Candy Cane Rod Ichigo is the third of the Neapolitan Three. The athletic, brawny girl 15 year old girl who loves to exercise, sometimes too much because she gets tired a lot from exercising too hard. She gets excited and her adrenaline rush makes her super hyper whenever she confronts danger, which freaks out Coco. Her dream is becoming a model. Like the other two, she goes to Confectionapolis High School and is in the basketball club. She plays Center, dunks like LeBron James, and shoots threes like Stephen Curry, making her the best player. She has a crush on Makoto Tanaka who is an ace pitcher on the baseball club. In civilian form, her hair is red and with long dreadlocks that are highlighted in pink, and her eyes are red. As Cure Strawberry, both her hair and eyes turn pink Her alter-ego is Cure Strawberry, she represents strawberry ice cream, and her theme color is Pale Pink. [[Jenny Wrigley|'Jenny Wrigley']] / Cure Bubblegum Voiced By: Kaori Ishihara Intro: The chewy, bubbly, multicolored Cure Bubblegum! Attack: Bubblegum Pop Item: Candy Cane Rod Jenny is a 14 year old girl who is a sucker for cute things. She is new to Confectionapolis, originally from Chicago, Illinois and she likes to chew gum and collect things. She quickly became friends with the Neapolitan Three. Though she is generally sweet, she is not afraid of calling out people for being stupid. She has quirky interests such as collecting bubblegum wrappers, packs, boxes, basically anything to do with bubblegum products. She collects toys, coins, and even takes care of stray cats and cleans and grooms them to send to a new pet owner, though her brother Ben (allergic to cats) hates it. In civilian form, her hair is hot pink and with long twintails that are highlighted in red and light blue, and her eyes are hot pink. As Cure Bubblegum, her hair turns red, and her eyes turn light blue Her alter-ego is Cure Bubblegum, she represents bubblegum, and her theme colors are Hot Pink, Red, and Light Blue. [[Logan S. Buck|'Logan S. Buck']] / Cure Coffee Voiced By: Yui Ogura Intro: The beverage waking people up, Cure Coffee! Attack: Coffee Roast Item: Candy Cane Rod Logan is a 16 year old girl who is smart and gentle, but shy and reserved. Her middle name is Star. She dresses up in dark clothing and has a large collection of cardigans. She wears a different cardigan for every episode. In civilian form, her hair is long and dark green and her eyes are brown. As Cure Coffee, her hair turns dark brown, and her eyes turn green. She represents coffee and her theme color is Green, with Dark Brown as an alternate color. [[Chanel Carmel|'Chanel Carmel']] / Cure Caramel Voiced By: Ami Koshimizu Intro: The brown tasty Cure Caramel! Attack: Caramel Splash Item: Candy Cane Rod [[Milly Everton|'Milly Everton']] / Cure Toffee Voiced By: Intro: The sweet candy of England, Cure Toffee!! Attack: Toffee Tower Item: Candy Cane Rod [[Pocky Kuroda|'Pocky Kuroda']] / Cure Pocky Voiced By: Intro: The small stick of goodness from Japan, Cure Pocky! Attack: Pocky Kendo Item: Candy Cane Rod [[Cane|'Cane']] The mascot of the series, a red and white candy cane. When he sees a Candy Jewel, he gets excited, other than that, he is calm and composed. Unsweetened [[Bitter Bean|'Bitter Bean']] The main antagonist. He is a demon like creature who wants to rid the universe of sweets. [[Icky|'Icky']] The monsters of the day. Other Characters [[Candy Robinson|'Candy Robinson']] The mayor of Confectionapolis and the owner of the Sweet Rush Confectionery Stop. Clayton Albrecht A boy who has a crush on Coco, and wants to protect her. Items Candy Jewels The jewels that power Candy Land. The Cures must collect them all to repair Candy Land. [[Candy Mixer|'Candy Mixer']] The transformation items. To activate, the Cures shout "[[Pretty Cure Sweeten Up!|'Pretty Cure Sweeten Up!']]" [[Candy Cane Rods|'Candy Cane Rods']] A long, color-coded stick. Locations [[Confectionapolis|'Confectionapolis']] The home city of the Cures. Known for its candy shops, and the chocolate factory. *[[Sweet Rush Confectionery Stop|'Sweet Rush Confectionery Stop']] - The most well known candy store. It is a few blocks from Confectionapolis Middle School and High School, and it is run by the city's mayor, Candy Robinson. Episodes 01: Neapolitan Flavored Henshin (temporary title)